The Bioinformatics Core. The long term goal of the K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core is to foster cutting edge research in Cell and Developmental Biology by addressing K-INBRE network requirements for computational resources, methods and expertise to solve complex problems in data analysis, management and transfer that will lead to knowledge discovery. Given the recent explosion in genomics approaches fostered by advances in Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) technology, K-INBRE has focused the efforts of the Bioinformatics Core on genomics and genome biology throughout the network. Dr. Brown, an expert in genome assembly and informatics, and KSU University Distinguished Professor in Biology, was named director of the K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core in 2012. Dr. Fridley, a statistical geneticist and Associate Professor of Biostatistics, is satellite core director at KUMC, and Dr. S. MacDonald, a quantitative geneticist and Associate Professor in the Department of Molecular Biosciences, is director of the satellite core at KU-L. Together, this team of Bioinformatics Core directors will leverage their expertise in Genomics, Genome Biology, Developmental Genetics, Quantitative Genetics and Biostatistics to provide research support, training opportunities, and educational curricula to support scientists using NGS approaches to address research problems in Cell and Developmental Biology across the K-INBRE network. Our strategy to achieve these goals relies on teams of bioinformaticians, biostatisticians and computer specialists who are committed to: Working directly with biomedical researchers in experimental design, data analysis and interpretation leading to publication and grant application. Collaborating with high performance computer centers at KSU (Beocat) and KU-L (the Advanced Computing Facility, ACF) to provide the cyber-infrastructure required to transfer, store, analyze, and interpret large data sets. Developing and curating information pipelines and databases that foster collaboration, multidisciplinary science and clinical translation. Providing training opportunities in the form of workshops, seminars and student research scholarships, which will facilitate practical application of these resources by students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty. Developing course curricula to train the next generation of biomedical researchers in genomics, bioinformatics and biostatistics.